


I do have a House!

by Runin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Angst, Homeless Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runin/pseuds/Runin
Summary: What if Dream wasn't only homeless, but also without a home to go to?What if Techno noticed just how bad Dream was keeping up with all the pressure, the loneliness and always having to be the Villain?What if Techno actually took Dream in?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 491





	I do have a House!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first thing I really wrote since like 7 or 8 years, also this is my first time actually writing in english. Please let me know if you find any grave mistakes!
> 
> Also Dream Angst an Techno Comfort incomming guys!  
> If I can manage to actually write down what is in my head that is :)

_Actually do you even have a house? I’ve never seen you in a house._

The words make Dream’s thoughts stop for a second, there is no way that Tehcno would know. No One did. “I do have a house, it’s just far away”, Dream tried to convince the Hybrid in front of him. Making his words sound true, even in his own head, even if it’s only for 1 seconed.  
  
  
Techno tilted his head at the green man in front of him “Do you like..- are- are you homeless? Do you just don’t want to admit you are homeless?” 

  
  


“I am not Homeless! I do have a house!” Dream took a step closer to Techno, though the pink haired man stood his ground. After all he never saw a house that belonged to Dream, now that he thought about it. “Do you sleep outside Dream?” Techno watched as Dream took a half step back. “I do have a hou..- I don’t even sleep”  
  
Watching the masked man in front of him stumble over his sentence, his eyebrow narrowed under his own boar mask. “What do you mean you do not sleep? Look if you need a place to sleep I have room, no need for dramati-.” “I have a HOUSE!” Dream cut him off, seamingly desperate, and turned around to leave. “Well show me then” Techno took a step after the hooded figure, after all it wouldn’t hurt to make sure, right?

  
  


“No I’m not gonna take you to my house” Why would he wanna know where my house is? Just so he can steal from me? Or burn it down? Like all the others in the realm would do? _Just like he burned down his house because it was so empty? And lonely?_ Dream shook his head, he had no time for _those_ thoughts. He had no room in his head to think about George or Sanpnap, or how they both left him alone after he tried so hard to keep them safe.   
  
“Then I’ll just follow you to your house,” the nochilant answer made him angry, why wouldn’t Techno just leave him be? _Like everyone else?_ “I’m not going to my House, I’m going to L’a..-” He stopped short in both his words and in the process of turning around. Well he couldn't really go there now could he? Not like they wanted him there, after all he was on their ‘hit list’ He didn’t really have somewhere to go did he?

  
Techno looked at the man before him, noticing his stuttering, “I mean I have room you can stay here, if you need a place to sleep man. I have a bed.” That wasn’t a lie, he had more than enough room, Tommy wasn’t here for a few days as he left with Phil to do some exploring. And Techno warned them to stay away for a bit, after the butcher army came directly to his house not too long ago. “I have a house okay? I have the biggest house on the server.” Dream sounded…. tired.

  
_I have a bed_  
  


God did he want to stay, but _no_. Techno would just make fun of him, or use that is some form against him. He couldn’t, even though he wanted so much. He only wanted someone around him that didn’t despise him, or use him or just wanted things from him. Was that too much to ask for? Of course it was, he was the villian, he was the asshole that didn’t deserve any of that. What he deserved was to be alone, for all that he did. To Tommy to Willbur to everyone on the SMP, god he was tired of it all. He shook the thoughts from his head, he didn’t have time for this. There was still so much he needed to do. “I have a house okay?” The words sounding tried even in his own head. Dream turned and stomped away. He was a monster for all that he did, right?

Right.

He made sure Techno didn’t follow him.


End file.
